


The Getaway

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Orgy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin take a memorial day vacation.





	The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Hope you guys enjoy it.   


* * *

“Come on Brian, you don’t have to pack so much we‘re only going away for the memorial day weekend.” He says with a touch of exasperation. 

“Now now sunshine I’m only packing the essentials.” I reply. 

“The essentials? Is that what you call packing 10 pants and 10 shirts for a three day weekend.” He chastises. I shrug. 

“Here I thought we weren’t going to have that much clothing on that we’d spent all weekend long fucking.” He presses his chest against my back and rubs his dick into my ass. I stop packing and turn around pulling him closer to me increasing the friction. 

“Hmm… maybe you’re right. If we’re going to be fucking all weekend long then I guess there is no need for the both of us to bring any clothes at all.” I say tongue in cheek. 

He blushes. “I don’t think you have to go to that extreme just bring a couple pairs of pants and a few shirts. Now come on I’m already packed and we have to be at the airport in an hour.” He says. 

“Okay fine but you owe me a blow job for getting rid of my clothes.” I reply. 

He rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll give it to you later.” he says. 

Once I’ve finished packing and have added all of the other essentials such as condoms, lube, and two dildos (hey sometimes you got to spice it up) I bring my suitcase near the door. I go around the loft to see if we’re forgetting anything, turning off the lights and setting the alarm as Justin waits for me outside. 

We get into the taxi that is going to take us to the airport. On the way to the airport I can’t help but think that is the first time we’ve ever really been on a vacation to Miami no less. Last time I went to Miami was for the white party three years ago who would’ve thought that time flew by so fast. Justin went to New York and came back and I have Kinnetic which is doing fantastic and a new and improved Babylon. We’ve done pretty good for ourselves and we deserve this vacation. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by the cab driver saying that we’re at the airport. 

We get out and get our suitcases from the trunk and head into the airport. We get to our gate and sit down to wait for our flight to arrive. 

“You know this is nice going on vacation. I don’t believe we’ve done it before.” He says. 

“Not for lack of trying though. I think we finally have our timing right.” I say. 

“Yeah.” He says slightly nostalgic. 

“I can’t wait till we get to Miami and fuck your brain’s out.” I say hoping to bring him out of that nostalgic mood. 

“I can’t wait.” He answers. 

“Who says we have to wait so long before I get to fuck you we could it now.” I say already licking his ear. 

“Brian we’ll miss our plane.” He shudders as I continue to lick his ear. 

Just as soon as I had him convinced our flight was called.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait till we’re in the plane.” He says smiling seductively. 

“I guess that’s where you’ll give me that blow job you owe me.” I say my dick is already hard from just licking his ear. 

“Mmm hmm.” Is all he says. 

An hour into the flight we’re in the bathroom him down on his knees and me against the bathroom door. His talented tongue doing numbers on my dick. Sucking and deep throating as I fuck his mouth. Few seconds later I come deep into his mouth. I zip up my pants as he stands up to kiss me. The kiss is filled with my cum as he lets me taste myself in his mouth. We get out of the bathroom noticing the knowing stares we’re receiving but we don’t fucking care. We sit back down on our seats and he talks about what he wants to do once we arrive at Miami. I’m fascinated by his energy, his optimism. 

The plane lands at the Miami airport a few hours later. We go get our suitcase from the baggage claims conveyer and head outside to catch a cab. I give the directions to the hotel to the cab driver. 

“So what hotel are we staying in?” He asks. 

“I booked us at the Hyatt.” I say. 

“Correction you mean Cynthia booked us at the Hyatt.” He smiles. 

I roll my eyes. “Twat.” I say. 

We arrive at the hotel and the bellhop gets our suitcases ready.

“Mr. Kinney it’s a pleasure to have you staying at our hotel. Your room number is 202.” The receptionist says. 

“Thank you. The pleasure will be all mine.” I say with a seductive grin at Justin who is blushing as he accepts the keys to our room. 

The receptionist just smiles as we get into the elevator with the bellhop. The bellhop is pretty hot. Green eyes, brown hair, a nice well toned muscled body, and a great package both front and back. I can see Justin checking him out as well. We give each other a look that says we’ll have to do him later. 

I whisper in the bellhop’s ear “At what time you get off?” The bellhop smiles at me and then looks at Justin who smiles his seductive smile at the both of us. 

The bellhop nods and says he gets off at 5 p.m. 

“Come by around 7 pm.” Justin says. 

We enter the suite and take the suitcases away from the bellhop and place them in the living room. As soon as we close the door, I pin Justin against it kissing him hard. We start undoing our clothes not caring where they fall as we head to the bedroom where I lay him down on the four poster bed. I start kissing his soft, full, luscious lips before moving to his neck where he gives me access to claim the skin there. I place kisses all over his chest and suck at his right nipple before moving on to his left nipple. I place kisses on his navel and lower myself till I reach his dick but I bypass it for his right inner thigh. 

“Brian please.” He begs.

“Please what?” I tease. 

“Suck my fucking cock.” He demands now. 

“Bossy aren’t you? Patience everything comes in due time and so will you.” I say and get back to leaving bite mark on his right inner thigh and then move on to his left inner thigh. I take mercy on him and take his whole penis into my mouth. The sounds of pleasure he’s making go straight to my own penis and I continue to suck on his cock while fondling his balls and tracing the entrance to his ass with my finger without actually going in. 

“Oh god, brian that feels so wonderful.” He pants as I continue to suck his dick and trace his hole with my finger feeling it open up and close over and over waiting for something to fill it. He erupts in my mouth when I finally push a finger in. His body is still writhing against me when I move up to kiss him letting him taste himself in my mouth. 

“Wow that was hot.” He says now breathing normal once again. 

“Yeah it was.” I say placing kisses to his shoulders. 

“It’s about to get even better.” Now moving down his spine. 

I reach his ass and god does his ass make me so hard. I squeeze it and spread it apart till I see his entrance where I lick and nip and sooth. He moans loudly when I push my tongue inside. His head is buried in the pillow and his hands are clenching the sheets. In and out my tongue drills into his hole. 

“Fuck me Brian.” He whimpers. I ignore him and continue to tongue fuck him. 

“Please Brian. I need you inside me.” He pleads and that does it. I get out of the bed and look for the suitcase where I packed the condoms and lube. I find it and I also find one of the dildo. I grab the dildo, condom and lube and make my way back to the bed. 

“Look at what I found sunshine.” I say in a teasing tone. He turns around and I wave the dildo at him. 

“Brian they could’ve searched us.” He says blushing at the thought of someone finding a sex toy. 

“But they didn’t. Now where were we?” I say kneeling between his legs. I grab the lube and dildo spreading some lube on the dildo and some on Justin’s ass as I prepare him. He spreads his legs wider and I place the dildo at his entrance slowly push it in when it’s half way in I start to fuck him with it. The vision of him with his legs spread open, his whimpers and moans, his hard dick against his stomach and his face and body flushed with desire makes me want him so much. I continue to pound the dildo into him. 

“Fuck yourself with it Justin I want to see you.” I say in a lustful tone. He starts rutting against the dildo. His hips push down to get more of the dildo. I’m in a trance watching him fuck himself. 

“Oh God, Brian I’m so close.” He pants. 

“No, I don’t want you to come like this.” I say and pull out the dildo. I let him calm down before I put a condom on and lube his ass. I push in to the hilt. I let him adjust before I pull out completely and then slam in hitting his prostate. I press my body against his feeling how his body writhes against me as I fuck him, claim him like I’ve so many fucking times I’ve lost count. He’s moaning my name and nothing is better than this, than what we are, how we make each other feel. 

“Oh God, Brian I love you so much.” He whispers it against my ear as I nip his neck.

“I love you too.” I whisper back. Who would’ve thought that the great Brian Kinney would be saying I love you to a man 12 years younger than him and that I meant it so fucking much. Five years ago if you would’ve asked me if I loved anyone I would’ve told you I don’t believe in love but apparently I just hadn’t been shown just how love could be so wonderful. I can feel my orgasm building and I start jerking him off as I continue to assault his ass. I feel his hands on my back leaving their mark. I can feel that he is close too so I speed up jerking him off and hit his prostate on every stroke and with my other hand I play with his nipple and run my hand up and down his chest. His senses are on overload and he comes hard into my hand some of it lands on his stomach and mine. 

His ass compresses around my dick and I let my orgasm take over and send me over the edge. I come deep inside the condom with a low grunt. I fall down on top of him. I kiss him hard on the mouth. I pull out and tie the condom and then throw it away. I lay next to him and we wait for our breathes to become normal once again. 

“That was amazing.” He says. 

“Yes it was.” I say. 

Twenty minutes later we’ve showered and dressed ourselves. He’s out on the balcony sketchpad in hand drawing the beach and I’m watching him draw. It’s always amazing to see him draw, create something on a piece of paper. I’ve unpacked everything that we brought. I look at the clock it’s only 4 and we haven’t eaten anything except ourselves. When he finishes he comes sit by me on the couch. 

“Come on we have to eat something.” I tell him. 

“Okay but can we go to the beach afterwards.” He asks. 

“Fine bring your sun block lotion and the beach towels don‘t want you to get sand in your ass.” I tease. 

“I’m gonna go get our swimming trunks.” He says. 

When he gets everything we head out to find some food. We end up eating at a restaurant with an ocean front view. The food is great and so are the drinks. 

“Maybe tomorrow we can go out clubbing.” He says. 

“Yeah we can compare if Babylon has more fuckable guys or the Miami clubs do.” I say tongue in cheek. 

“Come on I want to go swimming before we welcome our guest.” He says. 

I pay the check and then head outside towards the beach. I help him put on the sunblock lotion and watch him run towards the water. I take off my shirt and place the beach towel where I want to lay down and let the sun do its work on bronzing me more. He comes back half an hour later dripping wet with a big smile on his face. I just love him even more. He sits down on his own beach towel and I lather some more sunblock lotion on him. 

“You should go swimming.” He says. 

I shake my head. “No thank you.”

“This is the best vacation ever. I haven’t been to the beach in a long time.” He says.

“This would be our first vacation together Sunshine.” I say smiling. 

“We definitely need more vacations.” He says. 

“Maybe next year we can come back.” I suggest. 

“Yeah that would be fun.” He smiles. 

“Come on let’s go. We gotta show our guest some northern hospitality.” I say getting up. 

We get to our room and see that the sheets have been done. We take a quick shower to get rid of the sand. We’re both in our towels when the door rings. 

“Too bad those sheets won’t be clean for long.” I say . 

“That’s our guest.” Justin says and I go open the door. Sure enough it’s the bellhop. 

We all head to the bedroom. Both the trick and Justin sit on the bed and I stand. 

“Okay the rules are we top, no kissing on the mouth, this is a one time only thing and if you have a problem with any of those then you can leave.” I state.

The trick nods and starts taking off his clothes Justin and I drop our towels on the floor.. We kiss each other on the mouth and trick starts to run his hands over our backs. We start to kiss the trick, Justin on the chest and I kiss him all over his back. I rub my hard on against Justin’s ass as Justin rubs his hard on against the trick’s hard on. The air is filled with sexual tension. I get off the bed go to drawer where I stored the condoms and lube. I grab some condoms and the lube and make my way to the bed. 

“Okay you suck his dick while I eat his ass.” I tell the trick. He nods and positions himself on hands and knees in front of Justin. 

“Justin I want you to kneel and place your hands on his shoulders.” I tell him as I position myself behind him. When we are all in position I place kisses on Justin’s back traveling down his spine till I reach his ass where I start to lick and suck and nip the skin there. His moans are amplified by the double pleasure being worked on his ass and dick. I can feel him pushing against me and also fucking the trick’s mouth. I tongue fuck him over and over. Ten minutes later he’s coming into the trick’s mouth. He collapses on top of the trick. We switch positions where the I’m in the middle and Justin is rimming me and the trick is sucking my dick. The trick gives good head. I come into the trick’s mouth. We switch positions once more where the trick is in the middle and I’m sucking his dick while Justin rims him. Once we’ve all gotten off, Justin and I sheath ourselves with the condoms and as I prepare Justin he prepares the trick. When Justin is a quivering mess I push in and so does he. 

I start a slow but deep rhythm hitting Justin’s prostate on every other stroke. By the moans the trick is making Justin is doing the same thing. I increase the pace and start pounding into Justin as Justin does the same with the trick. Both the trick’s moans and Justin’s moans fill the room. 

“Oh God Brian, Harder and Faster.” He pants and I do just that. He starts to jerk off the trick to my pace. I feel that tingling in my ball and I know that I’m close and so is he. He starts to jerk off the trick harder as I pound into him. On cue the trick come into his hand and Justin comes into his condom as I come inside my own condom. We all collapse on top of each other. I pull out of Justin and Justin pulls out of the trick. We all lay on the bed for a few minutes. The trick gets dressed and I see him out. 

“That was amazing.” Justin says laying down on his side of the bed. 

“You know for someone who got a 1500 on their SATs you’ve got a limited vocabulary, Sunshine.” I tease. 

He rolls his eyes. “How would you describe it then?” He asks. 

“Actually amazing covers it.” I say tongue in cheek. He swats me on my stomach. 

“You wanna go out?” He shakes his head. 

“I’m gonna order room service then.” I say. 

I order room service and we eat our food in bed. After we fuck once more in the shower. We are both extremely exhausted from the night’s activities and we fall asleep in each other’s arms. This one memorial day weekend I’m never going to forget and it’s just begun. 

The End. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
